Pick your own path books allow a reader to participate in the story by making effective choices. The narrative branches along various paths through the use of numbered paragraphs or pages. This has advanced to video on the Internet in web-based archives of potentially never ending stories linked together by hyperlinks. Traditionally, after viewing a video, a set of decisions are displayed, allowing a user to select one and move to the next video.